Stare at Glance
by tiramisumacaron
Summary: Pertemuan ini membuat dua adam merasakan manis pahitnya 'kenyataan'. CHANBAEK/EXO/Yaoi/bxb/drama/sad tapi gagal.


_**Stare at Glance**_

 _pair: chanbaek_

 _typo(s), bxb, yaoi, drama_ , _sad (gagal)_

 _Desclaimer : cerita murni dari hasil pikiran absurd saya. Seluruh cast cuma minjem kecuali mamih papih -chanbaek- saya wkwkw_

 _Summary : Pertemuan ini membuat dua adam merasakan manis pahitnya_ _ **'kenyataan'**_

 _ga pintar buat summary hikseuhikseu_

 _ **check this out~**_

Sebentar tapi berarti.

Sekilas tapi bermakna.

Sesaat tapi terkenang.

.

Orang-orang bertemu, berkenalan, bercengkrama satu sama lain. Merasakan kenyamanan bersama, memadu asih dan asuh, menemukan kebahagian mereka. Tetapi, jika waktunya tiba itu semua akan menghilang. Hanya sebentar, tak sempat ucapkan _'selamat tinggal'_ perpisahan telah menyambut.

.

.

.

Awalnya aku tidak pernah mengerti _'Apa itu pertemuan singkat?'_

Tidak pernah percaya atas _'Cinta pandangan pertama'._

Tidak pernah menduga akan sebuah _'takdir'_

Sampai tiba saatnya _'sesuatu'_ mengubah segala...

Diawali dengan hembusan angin di pertengahan musim panas tahun ini. Musim panas kali ini terasa berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya karena surya kali ini menyengatkan lebih suhunya ke permukaan. Suhu udara begitu panas dan pengap. Keringat mengalir dengan tenang membasahi kerah sampai hampir setengah punggung.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan leher dengan tempo sedang namun konstan, berharap angin keluar dari ujung jari-jariku. Demi Tuhan, cuaca kali ini benar benar membuatku ingin melempar segala buku yang ada dipangkuanku saat ini kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari perguruan. Oh ayolah buku ini penting tahu?!

Suara roda kereta yang bergesekan halus dengan rel kereta tak menggangguku sama sekali. Ini sudah seperti nyanyian setiap minggunya bagiku. Setiap Jumat aku akan mengunjungi tempat ini, selalu. Entah kenapa stasiun kali ini tidak terlihat ramai seperti minggu kemarin, terlihat lebih lengang tapi tetap penuh di setiap gerbongnya.

Kakiku terayun ke depan dan ke belakang saat kereta bagianku belum juga datang, ini membosankan menurutku saat dimana kalian harus menunggu dan duduk sendirian di stasiun kereta. Aku ayunkan kakiku dan sesekali tanganku mengusap peluh di dahi. _Seseorang selamatkan aku dari teriknya matahari!_ keluhku dalam hati.

 _ **Srekk**_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan melihat siapa pemilik uluran tangan dengan kaleng soda digenggamannya itu.

 _DEG_

Orang itu... lelaki itu... dengan senyuman lebar itu dia menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku canggung, jujur saja. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang sebelumnya, terlebih lagi dia duduk di sebelahku. Aku juga tidak pernah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang selain- dirinya. Orang orang akan langsung membuang wajah mereka saat berhadapan denganku. Entah karena apa, karena ada kotoran di hidungku atau mungkin karena aku buruk rupa? Entah.

"Ambillah"

Suara yang terdengar berat itu menarikku kembali dari bayang-bayang. Aku berkedip beberapa kali menyamankan pandanganku akan sosok didepanku saat ini.

"A-ah iya. Terima kasih" Aku tergagap. Senyuman itu... benar benar membuatku hampir lupa bahwa aku masih menapak di permukaan.

"Sama-sama."

"A-apa boleh kubuka?" Aku bertanya dengan nada ragu. Jujur saja, jantungku mulai berdegup dan ini adalah kali pertama degupan itu terdengar.

"Tentu saja, itu milikmu"

 _Cklek_

Kaleng soda yang pemuda berikan tadi telah berhasil kubuka, dengan perlahan ku dekatkan ujung kaleng dengan bibirku, meneguk cairan berkarbonasi tadi dengan tenang, menyesapi betapa menenangkannya sensasi ini.

Ku lirik pemuda tadi dengan ujung mataku dengan ragu-ragu. Ku turunkan kaleng soda tadi perlahan dan menatap pemuda di sampingku.

"Em- kenapa tuan menatapku seperti itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" Aku bertanya perlahan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja apa tuan?"

"Kau cantik."

 _Blush_

Entah kenapa pipiku memanas secara perlahan dan entah karena apa dan semakin memanas saat pemuda di depanku tadi tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya. Senyumannya tak pernah kulihat di senyum orang-orang yang sudah aku kenal.

Bohong jika aku berkata dia tidak tampan. Dia sangat tampan, bahkan aku yakin dewi Yunani pun akan bertekuk lutut dibawahnya saat melihat senyuman ini.

"Ma-maksud tuan?" Aku bertanya dengan pipi yang terus mengalirkan rasa hangat.

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Dengan rambut hitammu, mata sipit, hidung yang bangir, juga kulit putihmu itu kau terlihat sempurna. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Aku berucap dengan malu-malu. Tidak berani menatap mata bulatnya yang terus memandangiku dengan tatapan memuja. _Demi dewa dewi selamatkan diriku?!_

"Aku Chanyeol Park. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kurasa kita seumuran. Dan maafkan aku yang suka berbicara _blak-blak_ an ini"

Dia tersenyum kikuk diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ah iya, Chan-Chanyeol-ssi tidak apa"

"Kau mahasiswa dari Yonsei University?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku-buku yang kubawa kearah matanya.

"Bukumu"

"Ah iya kau benar" Aku tertawa kikuk saat menyadari ada logo universitas di sudut kanan bukuku.

"Aku lulusan Yonsei University tahun lalu tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus." Dia terlihat berpikir dengan kening yang berkerut hampir menyatu.

"Mungkin saja kita beda jurusan"

"Ah iya kau benar, aku Kesehatan, dan biar kutebak, dari buku-buku yang kau bawa, kau mahasiswa Seni. Benar?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Iya kau benar. Aku mahasiswa dari jurusan Seni"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama melihatmu di tempat ini, apa yang kau lakukan? Menunggu kereta?"

"Iya, aku sedang menunggu kereta"

"Kemana?"

"Busan. Pulang ke kampung halamanku"

"Kau pulang pergi dari Busan-Seoul setiap hari?" Dia nampak terkejut, dapat dilihat dari diameter matanya yang melebar.

Aku tertawa kecil lagi, "Tidak. Aku pulang seminggu sekali setiap Jumat."

"Ah begitu ya" Dia mengangguk-angguk kecil kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kalau kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau juga akan pergi ke Busan?"

Dia tertawa kecil lalu menghela nafas sebentar, "Tidak Baekhyun, aku kemari untuk mengantar kakakku"

"Ah- jadi begitu. Lantas kenapa kau belum kembali?"

"Sebenarnya aku akan kembali tadi, tapi melihatmu mengusap keringat membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Kau begitu menarik Baekhyun"

"Ma-maksudmu?" Aku bertanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda yang lima belas menit tadi baru saja kuketahui namanya.

"A-ah ti-tidak lupakan saja" Dia berkata dengan kikuk.

Aku menyipitkan mataku mencurigainya, "Sungguh?" Aku bertanya dengan rasa ingin tau.

"Iya Baekhyun tidak ada. Hanya saja kau ini menarik sekali. Kuharap kita bisa berjumpa kembali" Dia berkata dengan senyum yang mengembang, mengusak suraiku dengan acak membuat pipiku memanas seketika.

 _Oh Tuhan apakah pipiku baik-baik saja_?

"Dan lihat-" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke depan seperti yang dia minta.

"Keretamu sudah tiba, segeralah masuk."

"Ah iya, terima kasih Chanyeol sudah menemaniku"

"Sama-sama Baekhyun"

"Dan juga terima kasih atas minumannya. Itu membantu sekali"

"Iya Baekhyun. Sama-sama." Chanyeol masih tersenyum dengan tampannya sembari terus menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Aku berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kereta tanpa menoleh ke belakang karena aku tau Chanyeol masih menatapku, aku gugup sekali untuk balik menatap manik gelapnya.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun, ku harap kita dapat berjumpa lagi!" Ku dengar dia berteriak dari luar gerbong.

"Ya, kuharap. Jangan pernah menyesal mengenalku Chanyeol!"

Aku berteriak lebih keras agar dia dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan Baekhyun-ah" Dia berseru -lagi-, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan menganggukkan kepalanya membuatku juga tersenyum kearahnya.

Kulambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari bibirku, entah kenapa aku benar-benar berharap bahwa aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan sosoknya yang 'mungkin' akan mengubah hidupku.

Roda kereta mulai melaju perlahan meninggalkan pemuda yang aku ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri menatapku dari luar. Demi apapun aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman secerah itu, senyuman itu membuatku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah darinya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa dia mengeluarkan aura positif saat berada didekatnya.

Jantungku terus menerus berdegup tatkala aku memikirkan sosoknya, parasnya yang tampan, dengan hidung mancungnya, mata bulat jernih, rambut hitam legam membuatnya benar-benar bagai seorang pangeran.

Aku benar-benar tak dapat mengalihkan pikiranku dari sosoknya. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar 'pertemuan singkat' ini akan membawaku kembali bertemu dengannya. Iya, kembali.

Pertama kalinya aku percaya 'pertemuan singkat' dapat mengubah segalanya dan mempunyai makna.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda jangkung berjalan dengan tenang menuju gedung besar bernuansa putih di depannya. Dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya dia lemparkan ke seluruh orang yang bertemu dengannya. Jas putih kebanggaannya pun tak lupa ia genggam dengan erat di tangan kanan dan terus berjalan masuk ke lobby rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja.

"Selamat sore Dokter Park"

"Sore nona Ahn. Apakah ada masalah hari ini?"

"Tidak ada Dokter Park, hari ini jadwal operasi sudah ditangguh oleh Dokter Kim saat anda keluar tadi"

"Ah begitu rupanya, ya sudah nona Ahn. Kabari saya jika ada yang ingin bertemu, saya ada di ruangan" Ucap Chanyeol kembali dan melenggang pergi dari meja resepsionis.

Belum sampai dia ke ruangan pribadinya, suara televisi menghentikan langkah besarnya.

 _'Kecelakaan kereta jalur Busan-Seoul yang terjadi siang tadi menyebabkan terhambatnya jadwal pemberangkatan ke-'_

 _DEG_

Pemuda jangkung tadi berbalik dan menyaksikan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian rapinya membacakan sebuah berita yang membuatnya nyaris jatuh terduduk.

 _'-Dari data yang di ketahui belum ada korban yang selamat atas kecelakaan yang terjadi. Ledakan besar tersebut menyebabkan hampir sebagian penumpang tewas. Tim evakuasi masih terus berusaha mencari korban selamat-'_

Air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata bulatnya saat matanya menelusuri beberapa nama penumpang kereta, dan matanya menangkap dengan jelas nama seseorang yang beberapa saat tadi bersarang dipikirannya.

Dia merasa benar-benar hancur. Baru siang tadi dia bertegur sapa dan bercengkrama dengannya, tapi kenapa takdir berkata lain? Saat dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, mengapa hal ini terjadi. Mengapa?

 _DEG_

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (22)**

.

.

.

end!/tbc?

woohooo

holaa readers~

lama tak jumpa ea

ku bawa _my first story_ dengan PAIR CAST KESAYANGAN AQOEHHH **CHANBAEK** hihihi yuhuuuu

ku harap kalian sukaaa

seriously, ini ff bener2 murni pikiran aku, kalo ada yg mau komen atau apa bisa di kolom review _or_ langsung pm aku. oke _babiehh~ *_

 **btw, kalian mau lanjut atau udahin aja??**

byee~

 _~THE POWER OF CHANBAEK~_


End file.
